Separatists
by WinterSnow13
Summary: In Jasper, Nevada, an unordinary girl lives among many of her kind. Those people are Separatists, people who have significant powers. As the years went by, Separatists and humans became enemies. But what if Auttie meets the Autbots? Follow Auttie and the autobots in a battle of two wars.
1. Prologue

**Separatists**

**(Prolouge)**

**(Back Ground Info)**

You have African American and White, Angels and demons, water and ground. What about Humans and Separatists?

A Separatist is a girl or boy who is born with a power or powers. They are considered outliers to humans. They look like human, but they aren't. 1 in 5 families' has a child Separatist.

My name is Autumn Sky and I'm a Separatist. Most people call me Auttie. I was born the youngest of 4. From the first day of birth the doctors knew I was a Separatist. They stamped me.

Getting stamped is like getting a permanent Tattoo. They place a burning metal sheet on your shoulder and when they pull it off, it leaves a symbol for a Separatist. It is Cruel!

At age 4 I found my power. I can levitate things including myself. My parents had to hide me. I was only given a bowl of soup a day and milk. It was not a 4 year olds dream.

At age 5 I started school. I never made any friends. I would come home crying and play with my dolls in the basement. It was like that for a long time.

When I was 12, my parents kicked me out of the house. For a week I lived in an ally. During that week I met a Separatist. Her name is Soulcatcher. Soulcatcher took me to an underground place.

That underground place was The Golden City.

Golden city isn't really made of Gold or is a city. It is a large Bunk underground. It has 10 floors and it looks like an apartment complex made into a square, all the door, to go into the rooms, faced a meeting area.

Molly took me to her room. She shared it with other girls. Everyone was in the range of 16- 12, making me the youngest. The room contained of 3 bunk beds, a radio, and a bathroom.

The girls were nice. They girls were Fireflame, Torpedo, Thyme, Soundbeams, and Soulcatcher. Each of their names explains there power. Thyme though is a healer.

Everyone was wearing either gothic looking clothes or regular clothing, like me. I was wearing yoga pants, uggs that weren't that high, so my leg showed a little, a light blue sweatshirt.

Our first meeting was that day. We all slide down a pole that was in the corner of the room and walked over to the stage. A man wearing gothic purple and black outfit stood next to a girl in jeans, black uggs, and, had a dark blue shirt on. She had many bracelets on her arms.

I never understood anything about Separatists till that day. Mom and Dad would say my type were killers and evil. We aren't we are normal kids and adults with powers.

Then my name was called. Soulcatcher brought me to the stage and another boy about 15 was standing next to me. He had on normal clothes.

"Show us your powers." Mother Nature said. That was the speaker girl's name. The guy was Iceshifter

I clenched my fists together and then relaxed them. I levitated up in the air. I then pointed at a kid and looked at glass of water. I levitated them too. I dropped them slowly. I dropped to the stage on one knee then got up, my braid flopping around.

The boy then looked at me, and then grabbed my hand. Nothing happened.

Everyone was looking as if we weren't there. He then let go and everyone focused on us.

"Separatist's…Welcome, Ghost and…LittleAir." I smiled and so did Ghost. "Only use your real name I when you are around humans, ok children." Iceshifter said. We both nodded.

My name to humans is Auttie, but here it is LittleAir


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Middle School ended for the day. I'm standing outside in the scorching heat. Everyone else has a ride, except for me. Separatists aren't allowed to have vehicles. Anyone caught with one would be shot.

Of course I don't want that to happen. Thyme and Soulcatcher made me wear an outfit today. It was fancy compared to everything else I have. It consists of my tight yoga pants, black leather boots that didn't have heels, white tank-top, with leather black jacket. I had on green heart earrings, to match my eyes.

I sat on the ledge in front of the high school I hang out there and meet all the freshmen, so I won't be lonely. Nobody talks to me though. Everyone knows I'm a Separatist.

I was changing in the locker room, when a girls straightener was about to fall on her foot. I used my powers to stop it, but the reaction from everyone frightened me. I didn't go to school for two days.

A boy with Jet black hair always smiles and waves before driving away on his blue motorcycle. He is really nice. He talks to his motorcycle though which is weird.

I decide to walk back to Ms. Farm's house. She takes care of me during school days. Her son was killed because he was a Separatist. Poor, old woman.

I walk down the street and up the driveway. I open the door to only find police officers.

"GET HER!" One of them yelled. I dropped my stuff and ran. I used my powers to lift me high above the roads to go faster. Though, they go in there car and chased me. I ran into the tight alleyway. I jogged through it and made it to the secret wall. I pulled down my sleeve to show my stamp. The wall scan it and I run through the tunnel.

I rush over to the wall to the two person elevator. I push level -3, because we are underground. The elevator drops me to my floor. I get to my room to find everyone there.

"Little Air! Where have you been, we thought we lost out baby sister." Fireflame said. She hugged me. She is the oldest at 17.

"I was being chased." I said shifting on my heels. My baby green eyes looked up at her. No one can resist them…Ha-ha!

"Ice shifter said it's your job to help with searching for food." Thyme said lying on her bunk. She was mixing chemicals to make healing powers.

I walked out of the room and to supplies center. I check the list of what we needed. Can fruit and Tuna is my job for the day. I grab a grocery that was hanging on the wall. I run out of the Bunk and to the grocery store. The 5th one in Jasper.

Walking through the parking lot felt awkward. I looked to the door of the grocery store men in black jackets were watching me. I started to walk around them, but they pushed me onto the floor. They all had to be 6 feet. I'm only 5'3''. I get up and wipe of my shoulders.

"What you going to do slut." The guy in the middle asked. He took off his hood. It was my brother, Vince, and another guy.

"Move out of the way, I have a job to do." I said. I started to walk around. Vince punched me in the shoulder.

"HEY. Leave her alone." We all turn around to see a girl with a punk look and the boy with the jet black hair. Not far away were their vehicles.

"Get out of here Jack." Vince said. He took hold of my hair. My hat fell of my head as I was lifted in the air. He then threw me by a car.

I used my powers to go above the car. I stood about 10 feet up.

"RUN!" My brother yelled. "She will kill us all!" The three boys ran as I dropped slowly to the ground. I stood in silence till I felt a grip on my wrist.

The young girl, Miko was pulling me towards her vehicle. She went to the back and pulled out a hard box.

"NO!" I scream. I fall to the ground and scoot away. "I'm only 13; I will do anything, DON'T SHOOT ME!" I cried out. Jack and Miko glanced at each other. I put my head between my knees and cried.

When I looked up I saw two other cars coming our way. One was red and purple and the other a dark blue.

"Kid's you have to run NOW!" The motorcycle just said.

"Holy Crap did that motorcycle just talk!" I said, pointing towards the bike.

"We can explain it after we go hide." Jack said. He picked me up bridle style. Miko grabbed my hat and carried the box.

"What is your name?" Miko asked. Stared at the box and didn't answer.

"For Prime's sake it's not a gun, it is my speaker I just got." She said. I nodded.

"My name is Autumn, but you can call me Auttie." I said. The both nodded. We huddled by the cart section outside. Then I peeked through a hole of a cart to see… alien robots fighting.

A large green one was fighting off a blue one and a smaller femme looking bot was being knocked to the ground. The bot fighting her was reaching for a sharp stick.

I look at the older kids and get up.

"Auttie sit down." Jack said, but I had already bolted towards the blue bot. The red bot on top of her grabbed the stick, but I lifted it up in the air before her could grab it.

"Oh my primus!" He said. He then looked at me. "Damn human… wait are you human?"

I didn't answer his question. The conversation gave the blue bot a chance to get up and beat the red bot. The two red eyed bots retreated.

"Bulk and Arcee" the two kids said behind me. They hugged the bots and talked to them. I rocked on my heels and took out my ponytail.

"Wait are you Separatist? Is levitating your power?" Miko asked. Her face was brightened up.

"Yes." I said.

"Wait what is a Separatists?" the green bot asked. I looked up at him.

"A Separatist is a person that is not entirely human. The look human, but have powers like in fiction books or movies. I can levitate things and myself. All the girls can use their eyes as flashlights, too." I said.

"Oh I'm Arcee by the way and this is Bulkhead." She said. I waved. "You have to come with us."

"What are you going to dice me up and serve me like a hotdog?" I asked sarcastically. Arcee shook her head. The two bots transformed and the two humans hopped onto/into their ride.

"Auttie you can ride with me." Jack said. He moved back and I hopped in the front of the motorcycle.

"Hey so this is why you talk to your motorcycle!" I said. I let out a small laugh and leaned against Jack.

"You can fall asleep if you want." Arcee said. Jack nodded. I leaned back holding onto his shirt. I smile as I fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long waits. I have remember younger siblings and I have 5 essays done by the 30th. I have done only 3 this week and I'm only in 8th grade!**

**So for this month, it may be a little slow.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! My Scoliosis surgery went GREAT. My back looks like an "S" so the surgery helped alot!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**It's so cold up here in St. Louis, Minnesota. Today it was -5 degrees! My brother wanted to go out, but we had to lck him in his room so he wouldn't run out. I felt so bad!**

**If oyu have any ideas on next chapter, review!**

* * *

I wake up only to find myself in someone's arms. I look up to find Arcee. She smiled at me

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"It's 8:00."

"Man…we had a meeting at 7:00" Arcee put me down. I started pacing back and forth.

"It seems she is wide awake." Another bot said. I didn't pay attention. Instead I levitated a piece of metal off the ground and brought it towards me. I crushed it with my hands.

"Auttie, I needed that." A medical bot said. Everyone gasped.

"She's going to kill us!" Jack said. I thought he liked me! Arcee shot him a glance.

"I 'am Optimus Prime and that is Ratchet. Smokescreen is another bot who is on a mission." Optimus said. I nodded. I think Miko would like to tell me all about these guys. I levitate up the stairs and sat on the couch next to Jack and Miko.

"I'm Raf." A boy said. He was using his laptop. I waved and smiled. I flipped on the T.V. to the news.

We watched the breaking 8:00 o'clock news. It was about Separatists. I felt my face turning red with anger as they showed a guy shoot a young boy.

A meeting then shows up. A young man…the chief. He was in handcuffs.

"We will come and stop this." Iceshifter said. "Fires of Hell!" He yelled. The shot went off. I stood up and dropped to my knees and cried.

"Nooo" I let out. I levitated myself. I then clasped my hands together and squeezed them. "They can't do that!" I threw punches and screamed. Then I stopped and thought.

"Fires of Hell? Oh god, Fireflame is the new chief." I said and dropped to the ground.

"She wants us to start a war." I just relized that. "That's what the meeting was about."

Miko then came up to me.

"Am I one of you?" She asked.

"Do your eyes glow in the dark sometimes?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a power." She said.

"You look like you would be someone that had the power of sound."

"Ok, how do I do it?"

"Try to make sound waves or high pitch sounds." I asked. She took In a deep breath and screamed a high pitch scream. My ears hurt so badly. The glass on Raf's computer cracked.

"Miko…you can't be one" Jack said.

I then looked at doc bot. He was using a ground bridge? Wait how does he have one?

"A ground bridge?" I asked him. He nodded.

I then got into action. I jumped up and landed on the keyboard. I typed in the coordinate's to the school. I pressed go, right as Ratchet pulled down the handle.

"School!" I yelled I jumped down and took hold of Miko's hand. Instead she quickly ran through the portal. I ran after her.

"Children that is to the Artic!" He yelled, but he didn't know we actually went to the high school. Miko then stopped.

"Where do we go?" She asked.

"This way!" I yelled. We both ran towards the tiny ally. We walked through it, but we heard a noise behind us. We both turned to see two people walking through the ground bridge.

"Scrap its Bee and Arcee!" Miko said. The started to dart after us and I ran with all my strength, I came to the wall.

"Miko!" I asked. She came around the corner. I took off my seatshirt to show my stamp. I leaned against the wall. Arcee and Bee then came around. The wall opened and I ran through letting out a wimper. Miko darted through too.

The wall began to close, but Bee and Arcee made it through. We ran into the crowd with Miko on my tail. I look back to find no Miko!

"Miko?" I asked. I stopped. I then felt a hand grab me. I was shoved against the wall.

"Where the Hell is our food?" Blueclaw yelled at me. (He is in charge of the food patrol)

"I didn't get it." I said. He took me off the wall and dragged me through the crowd. I was brought up to the stage in front of Fireflame. She gasped.

"Separatists… we have a little girl here… and she didn't do her job." He said in his Texan accent. Everyone stared at me. He pulled me up off the ground.

"Hey I was attacked…" I tried to say, but instead he brought out his blue claws. They started to dig into my arm.

"You listen to me…" He started to say, but someone let out a loud scream. Fireflame hugged me. She was like a sister to me.

"Don't harm her!" Bee yelled as he ran over to the guy. He punched him in the face. Blueclaw had his hand ready to strike Bee.

"Bee!" I yelled. I ran in front of him. I placed my hands out and smashed him into the wall.

"Au…" I clasped a hand around him mouth.

"Don't say my name here." I told him. I then felt a burning sensation on my shoulder.

"Oh that's it… that's all you got." I asked. I walked up and started to lift myself above him. Then I dropped on top of him. I grabbed his shirt and threw him into the crown of people watching.

"Littleair, Stop!" Fireflame said. I bowed and walked over to her. "I'm proud." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Separatists… we have come together again today to talk about the changes. We will start a rebellion, one not as small as the ones we usually fight, the ones we usually do fight. We will attack the government and free the hostage Separatists. We must stop this from going on."

I stared at Arcee and Bee. Miko was standing next to them.

"Revenge!" Fireflame finished.

Those were the words I was actually happy to hear and wanted to do for a long time. Revenge on the people who treat us like livestock, trash, and threats. Revenge is a word that I pray for each night.

Revenge of the Separatist's.


	4. Chapter 3

Revenge was all I thought of during her speech. The government will pay for what they did to us.

Fire flame gave me the signal and I left the stage. Arcee and Bee followed. Miko stayed on.

"Come on, Soundhigh." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Soundhigh…cool!" she replied. We walked down a tunnel and out of Golden City. When we came into the open air it was already 10:00.

"Don't you ever do that Miko." Arcee yelled at her. Miko just shrugged. I stood in silence. I fixed my woven hat on my head and walked over to Bee.

"Am I staying with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ratchet requesting ground bridge." Arcee said. Ratchet didn't reply.

"Calling's dead." Miko said.

* * *

**Next couple of chapters will be about the battle.**

* * *

"Great" Bee buzzed. I smiled. Having my power related to air, I can understand any language.

"Let's head back to base." She said. The two bots transformed into their mobiles. Miko ran and hopped into Bee's.

"Don't be shy. I'm just a bot." She said. I rolled my eyes and hopped on. She activated her hologram. I felt my eyes pop out as I remembered something. Separatists cannot ride in vehicles.

"I've never rode in a vehicle before." I said. She huffed. I could feel her tension.

"Why do they do this to you," her hologram finger touching my stamp.

"It's just how they run the system." I said. I leaned back into her hologram and smiled up at her. She smiled down at me.

"You will like it at Base." She said.

We got off as we went through a tunnel. I started to run over to the Autobot symbol on the floor.

"You sleep on the couch." Ratchet said.

"Fine Hatchet," I said. I then heard a beep and a crash. Ratchet had fallen in surprise.

"Get some sleep. You are malnourished." Optimus said. I turned towards him. I smiled. I looked at the corner of the area to find a box of stuff. Inside was everything a girl would need. I pulled out some black jeans, red and white stripes shirt, gold boots, and a gold belt. I put them on and lay down on the couch.

This has been an awkward day.

My watch started to beep. I looked at the time.

"4:00 a.m." I pressed the green button. Thyme popped up on the screen.

"Thyme, you could have picked a better time." I said sarcastically. She fixed her black hair. Her green streaks showing.

"Well I just wanted to see how the little ass is doing." She said.

"Hey!" I said. The next thing I see is her being pushed over. Torpedo's face was on the small screen. She was African American; her hair was in afro style. She had swirly earrings.

"Hey Little air, I still can't believe he called you Littleair." She said.

"Yeah, but remember I get my named change when a good deed is done. Or something Heroic." I said.

"Yeah, well I got my named changed from… Spinwind to Torpedo." She said. I tried to not laugh.

"Oh my God, what type of name is that," I asked. I was rolling on the ground. I knew she had to be swirling in circles, but I'm not there.

I hit the red button on my black watch. The screen disappeared to show the clock. I sighed. It was nice not having to worry about me getting killed or something crazy like that.

I started to sit up.

"Ow!" I yelled. My shoulder was badly bruised from the wall slam. Curse him!

"Good morning… Isn't early?" I turned around to see Optimus.

"Well I have a duty to my kind of people… of being little… and being like everyone else." I said. He walked over.

"You may be little, but you are you. Everyone is different." He said. I smiled. I levitated over to him and sat on his shoulder. He looked at me and grinned.

"Optimus, smiling?" Arcee asked. We turned around to find the bots staring at us.

"Hey at least he doesn't yell at me." I said to her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me.

"Go find something productive to do." She said.

"Ok." I said. I ran up and grabbed my knapsack and walk down the stairs. I levitate over to Ratchets computers and quickly type in the coordinates of Golden city. I press launch. The ground bridge lights up.

"Auttie!" Bulkhead yells. I yelp and dash through. I run out. I can hear loud metal feet running after me, but I keep going.

I teleport into the main hanger, I run towards the militia room.

"Littleair, I have a suit for you." I turn around to see Soundbeam. She isn't the nicest girl if you are on her bad side. She had a plastic bag. She handed over to me. I grabbed it.

"What's in here? Rocks?" I asked. She gave me the stair. I gave thumbs up and walked over to the bathrooms. A bunch of girls were getting changed. I went to the back corner and pulled out my outfit.

It was cool! The bottom and the top were the same. On the sides of my body were blue and black stripes, going from the neck to the feet. The rest was a grey color. The shirt was like a tee-shirt. No turtle neck. I had tight black boots and a black belt to hold a knife. I dumped the bag out. (It's like the suit the T-Moblie motercycle girl wears_

A small knife, mask, and a shocking ring fell out. I put the knife in the knife holder on the side of my belt; I hooked the mask onto the back of my belt, and out the shocking ring on. I looked at myself. I'm not a weak girl trapped in a basement and tortured by the government. I'm Littleair, a Separatist.

I put my other clothes in my bag and ran out of the bathroom. I was though stopped by a hand on the shoulder. I turned around to see Torpedo. She is 14 by the way.

"Can I do your hair?" She asked. I nodded. We walked up to our room. I threw my bag of clothes onto my old bunk.

The two of us walked over to a chair. I sat down. My dirty blond hair hung a few inches below my shoulders. Torpedo took my hair and began to braid it. She put a mirror behind my head and gave me one. Two braids on each side of my head connected with the braided one.

She then ran over to the bathroom. I heard her search through the cabinets. I turned to see her jog over with something in her hand.

"What is it?" I asked. She unclenched her hand and in her palm was a symbol of a Separatist. It was triangle with blue and black lines. She put it in my hair and we ran out of the room.

We ran down the stairs and towards the militia area. Inside were a bunch of people all dressed up like me, but some people had the same color as me.

I watched Fireflame make her way to the middle of the crowd.


	5. Chapter 4

_So much life in the city, you won't believe,_

_Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep,_

_If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed, Tell me what is the music, inside my head,_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up, _

_Don't wake me up up up up up up, _

_Don't wake me up up up up up up, _

_Don't wake me up, don't wake me, _

Don't wake me up (no)

Don't wake me up,

Don't wake me up (yeah)

Don't wake me up up up up up up,

Don't wake me up, don't wake me

She wore a metal uniform and had a ton of gadgets on her. Her wavy red hair was in a loose ponytail.

"We are ready for war everybody. I have set up each of you into different groups." She started.

"What type of group?" An older man yelled at our leader.

"Silence! Don't speak in front of our leader like that!" I yelled. I need to be tough. I though smiled at Fireflame. She smiled back.

"Red and black stripes, are people with fire. Green and black, are our healers. Purple and black, are our death warriors. Yellow and black, are people of light and water. Pink and black stripes, are our sound makers. And our blue and black stripes are our levitators and anybody who has something to do with air." She said.

Many people looked around at everyone's outfits. I spotted ghost. He was wearing a purple and black striped outfit. He doesn't deal with death, though. Her had on loose pants and a tight shirt like mine.

"I need groups of 6, one person of each power." Fireflame ordered.

Everyone then made a run for it. I stood looking around at everyone. I was then pulled by someone.

"Soundhigh?" I turned around to see Miko in her pink and black stripes.

"Yeah, a guy gave me a watch and I saw we had a meeting. So I teleported here," she said. I then grabbed her hand.

"We're going to win our war together." I pulled her through the crowd. We ran to a corner to find many people confused.

"Firework," She makes herself spark and blow fire. She walked over. Her hair sparkled.

"Evergreen, healer," Miko said. The little 10 year old ran over to her side. She had green eyes.

"Ghost, come here." I said. He walked over and held my hand. He likes me?

"Oceana" Firework said to her sister.. Her hair was blue.

"We have our group." Ghost said. We all ran over to the busses. I levitated into it. I gave a hand to Firework. The others climbed in. I looked around to see about 20 people already.

"Children and adults, this is our time for freedom. When we get there, you must hurry and find the cellars. We have to help other Separatists free. We will then take over the government base. No one will hurt us anymore."

I nodded. Everyone else just stared at themselves.

"Ok, group 21. Tell us your ages. I'm 18" Oceana said.

"I'm 7," Firework said.

"I'm 10." Evergreen said.

"I'm 15," Ghost said

"Me, too!" Miko yelled. A screeching noise went through the bus. "Sorry"

"I'm 13," I said loudly. Ghost held my hand on the bus. I looked out a tin window in the front of the bus.

Then something happened. The bus was hit. Everyone was sent forward.

"Decepticons!" Someone yelled.

"How do you know about them?" I asked.

"Everyone knows about them since Thyme has told the entire City!" The young man said his hair green and black.

"Ok I'm calling Optimus." I said. All the people ran out and started fighting. I jumped out dialing on my watch, Jacks number."

"Hello?"

"Jack, tell Optimus we are being attacked by decepticons, hurry!" I yelled. I felt a metal hand grab me.

"Auttie?" I could hear Ratchet screaming for the others to leave and help us.

I looked up to see a robot with no face. It was Sound-wave. His grip on me got tighter and tighter. I then felt a burning sensation on my arm. I look down to see half my top off my arm burnt and bleeding.

"Firework!" I screamed. I then looked at Sound wave. I stared into his face.

"Let go of LittleAir!" I turned to see Arcee running over. Sound wave dropped me. I fell right into the hands of Optimus.

"Optimus!" I squeaked.

"We have come to fight against the Government and Decepticons who work there." He said. All of the Autobots were there. I smiled.

"We have to go now!" Ghost said. I nodded. Optimus transformed into his Semi. I fell into his seat. He buckled me up.

"Get in G-21!" Oceana ordered. Firework climbed into the backseat, with Evergreen. I sat in the Passenger seat with ghost and Oceana.

"Miko is with Bulkhead." Optimus said. He then sped off. The Autobots led the way.

The "Revenge of the Separatists" has now started.

"Littleair, what happened to your arm?" Optimus asked. I shrugged.

"Not important." I said.

"I' am the leader." He said.

"Fireflame is… not you." Ghost said. He fixed his shirt.

The ride went quiet for a while. We then arrived at the gates. I looked into Optimus's side windows. 50 trucks full of people.

"The whole U.S. Separatist's must have come." I said to my group. Optimus then stopped.

"Soldiers and Starscream," Arcee's voice said through his radio. I got my hands ready. I focused on a soldier. I then lifted him and tossed his against the wall. Others began to shoot at the others. All the groups climbed out. The Autobots transformed.

"I will stand by you Optimus." I said. He nodded.

We all ran and fought with all our might. A couple other blue and blacks stripes brook the huge gate open. We all ran yelling.

Gun shots then went off. I looked to the back of me to see adults and children falling in their own blood. It was horrifying.

"Ghost, give me a boost." I yelled. He was in front of me. I spotted a soldier ready to shoot. Ghost put his hands down. I jumped on them. He lifted me up tint the air. I flew onto the guy. I smashed him into a wall. I looked down the long balcony. Hundreds of men and women were aimed at me. I put my hand together.

"Run!' A woman screamed. I pushed my hands out to my sides. They all fell of the balcony. I jumped down to see my team waiting for me.

"Everyone when we get in, separate if you like." Fireflame yelled. I heard a loud screeching sound. I tuned towards Miko. She was screaming into someone's face. The guys ears began to bleed and he fell.

We all then busted down the door.

Inside were guns, horror and Decepticons waiting to kill us all.


	6. Chapter 5

I stood in fear. There had to be thousands of men and 20 Decepticons. I levitated in the air.

"This is for what you did to us!" I screamed. I pushed my hands out in front of me. People flew back. I fell back and hit something metal.

"Sorry Arcee," I said.

"No need for sorry's, let's end this crisis." She said. She ran over and attacked Starscream. I looked down at the other Separatists fighting. I looked at the corner of the giant base to see Optimus running down a hall.

"I'm coming." I said, but I smashed into the wall.

"Ha… Autumn." I looked up to see my… Dad.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, goodbye," He said. But it was too late. I already smashed him against a railing. I heard his back snap. I then dropped to the ground.

"Littleair, go help Optimus, I can fell he needs help." Miko said.

"Got it, Soundhigh." I then sprinted away from the battle. I ran down the hall. It was getting harder to breath.

I put my mask on and ran faster. I looked into all the rooms not finding the Prime. Then I saw him flying towards me. I ducked as he flew over my head. He was getting weak. Then I saw, Megatron.

"Well, look it's a human." He said.

"I'm not human, I'm a Separatists." I said. He then charged his guns. I ran towards him. I used my strength to throw him down the hallway, opposite of Optimus. I walked towards him.

"You think you're so smart, well you're not." I said. I picked up a metal rod and swung it at his face. It stabbed his eye.

"Frag!" He yelled. I grinned. I back up.

"This is for tormenting the Autobots!" I screamed.

I clasped my hands together. I closed my eyes. I thought of wind. I opened my eyes. My bright green eyes glowed as they reflected off his armor.

"No!" He said.

I made and "X' with my arms then spread then out in front of me. Megatron blew down the hall.

"Autti," Someone acting concerned said. I turned around to find Optimus looking at me.

"Optimus," I said. "You are alright." I hugged his foot. Thank God!

"Yes, but the question is, Are you alright?" He asked.

"yeah, probably have to close up the wound with metal." I said to him.

We began to run back to the battle, but something wrapped around me.

"Optimus!" I yelled.

"Sound wave let go of her!" He said, but I was pulled down the hallway. A door opened and I was in a room. I looked up to see a Megaton beat up and a silent bot. the ground began to shake. I felt as if we were driving somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"None of your business," Megatron said., the silent bot through me into a glass box.

I banged on the glass. My wrist began to bleed.

"Thyme is going to kill me!" I said. I tried using my power, but I couldn't open it.

I was then lifted out of the cage. I was dropped onto a berth. Megatron stood above me. He transformed into a hologram. He had white hair, and had on military clothing.

"Littleair, I have learned so much about you." He said. He made his way over to me. He stood on my chest.

"Get off…me" I tried to say.

"No," He began stomping and jumping on my ribs. I could fell then cracking.

I screamed, when each of them broke. 4 cracks, great.

He than picked me up and through me into the glass cage.

This is not good.


	7. Chapter 6

I was thrown into a glass cage. It was a cylinder shape. He closed the lid and threw the cage onto a table.

I was having trouble breathing. My lungs felt like they were filled with rocks and needles. I curled up and cried.

"What's the matter, squirt?" A red bot asked. He opend the lid and looked at me.

"My ribs hurt," I said.

"It is your punishment," He said. He shut the lid.

I brought my wrist underneath me. I presses emergency.

"Separatists Emergency," It was Thyme.

"Thyme, I've been captured, by…" But the line broke dead.

I finally did look at my surroundings. I was in a truck, a dark one.

The truck then flipped.

"Yikes!" I screamed as the glass shattered around me. A bomb was ticking. It stuck to me.

"Get her!" The red bot yelled. Megatron stepped forward.

"Uh oh," I said. I ran to the back of the truck, the back doors were open, I ran out and jumped into the light. It was dusk.

But I was still falling, I was falling from the sky! I'm trying to use my power, but I'm going too fast.

I call Thyme again.

"Thyme, I'm falling and I can't stop myself, goodbye," I said.

"Were coming," She said. I turned onto my back. I looked up to see Megatron coming towards me.

"Come to me," He said. I fell on top of him.

"NEVER!' I screamed. I ripped the bomb of my chest and stuck it on him.

3…2…1… BOOM! The bomb blew up and so did Megatron.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed. I watched all the pieces fall past me and feel them burn on my arms.

"Scrape," I said brushing them off. I turned towards the ground and waited for the impact, but it never came.

"I got you," Arcee jumped in the air and caught me.

"Oh, dear Jesus!" I said. We were 5 story's up. "Here it comes,"

We landed in Bulkheads arms. I smiled as he smiled at Arcee. I levitated onto the ground.

"Oh, Dear Lord," I said. Everything was burnt and in flames, I spotted Ghost, with a gash on his forehead. Firework was on the ground with Evergreen healing her. I couldn't spot Miko or Oceana. The battle was over.

"Miko is back home… Oceana was shot in the chest," Bulkhead said.

"You don't need to give me details," I said. Optims then came running over.

"Optimus!" I said. I ran over and hugged his hand.

"You killed the worst enemy," Fire flame said. She flew over on fire. I nodded. Everyone circled around us including Optimus.

"We all have given great bravery, but someone has just killed the enemy of our world." Optimus announced. Everyone cheered.

"Thank you," I said. I then felt someone hug me. I turn to see Ghost. His brown hair rubbed on my head. Pieces of my dirty blond hair fell to my shoulder.

"I love you, Little Air," Ghost said. People whistled.

"Oh, shut up," I said. I pressed my lips against his. He grabbed me around the waist. We broke apart. Everyone cheered.

Though, everyone went quiet. The sound of a gun fires went off.

"Run!" A guy screamed, but only to fall dead on the ground. People screamed as the bots transformed and got as many people in as they could possibly carry.

"Fire flame, come on." Ghost yelled. We all ran towards the fence. Fire flame jumped over it.

I scream. I fall to the ground. I have been shot.

"Little Air!" Bumblebee yelled.

I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

I have a feeling I'm in a hospital right now. I wake up and look around.

"Scrape, Separatist Hospital," I said. I looked at the people around me. Arcee, Miko, Jack, Optimus, Bee, Ratchet, and Ghost were sitting on my bed,

"Auttie, you're awake," Arcee said. She put a hand on my forehead.

"Wait, your name is Auttie, like Autumn?" Ghost asked. I nodded.

"Autumn Rae Sky, the one and only," I said. I then gasped.

"What the heck happened to my leg!" I asked. I throw the covers off.

"We had too," Ratchet said. I stared at my leg.

My left leg wasn't a leg, it was a knee then a stub.

"Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," I said. Jack stifled a laugh. I gave him a glare. Miko punched him.

"You were out for 2 days," the pink haired girl said. She was in her battle uniform still. Everyone was.

"Fire flame is holding a meeting for you," Bee said.

"Really?!" I said. "And thanks for being the last person to call out my name." I said. He nodded. Ghost then hugged me.

"Auttie I thought you were dead," He said. He kissed my forehead and stood up. Optimus then stood up.

"I believe it is time for the meeting," He said. Ratchet picked me up bridal style and carried me over, and placed me in a wheelchair. Miko then began to roll me out of the hospital.

We rolled out the front doors and into a cheering crowd of people. They were cheering for me!

"OMG!" I yelled. Miko slapped the back on my head. I slapped her back.

"Hit me, I kill you," I gave her a glare. She burst out laughing. She then ran me up to the stage.

"Hello, LittleAir," Fire flame said. I wheeled over and hugged her.

"Everyone here knows what happened, so everyone knows how brave this little girl is," She asked.

"Yes," The whole crowd replied.

"Sadly she was unconscious, and missed yesterday's honorable mentions," Thyme said. She came up from behind me. Soul Catcher tapped the back of my wheelchair.

"The Autobots have a gift for you and we do too," Soul Cather said.

Arcee and Bee came to the stage with a metal leg.

"Your very own leg, made just for you," Bee said. I hugged him. People in the audience awed.

"And from us Separatists, you have one the peace treaty award," She said.

"That's the best reward a Separatist can be awarded," I said surprised. Fire Flame nodded.

"You are now a teenager, and have shown great bravery," She began

"You are no longer Little Air," Torpedo said.

Fire Flame kneeled in front of me.

"You are now Fly Girl," She said.

"Seriously Fly Girl," I said sarcastically.

"J.K." Torpedo said. I laughed.

"You are now known as Sky Angel," Fire Flame said.

My new name!

Thyme hooked a gold medal on my shirt. I smiled.

Sky Angel, have to get used to that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Love this chapter! It has t theme's!**

* * *

It has now been 2 weeks since we have attacked the government. I have now moved back into Golden City.

"Sky Angel, let me help you unpack," I turn to see Firework in the doorway. The ten year old walked over. She had cut across her forehead.

We stare at each other for a minute. Then she ran and hugged me. She began to cry into my chest. I held her and rubbed her back. Getting kicked out of house full of people not loving you is one thing, but losing someone that loved you hurts.

"Annie is dead," She cried out. I held her.

"Oceana was a great sister and friend," I said. She hugged me harder.

"I have no one else," She mumbled.

"I only have my friends, too." I said. I bent over and looked at her in the eyes.

"I promise I will protect you," I said. She nodded. I walked over to my bed and began unpacking.

"I thought you were going to help me," I asked. She jumped a little and ran over to my bed. She grabbed my toiletries and started to place it away in the bathroom.

We finished and slid down the pole in our room, and walked towards the meeting room like we always do.

"Firework, let's find Ghost," I asked. She nodded. We searched the room till we found him.

"Hey Ghost," I said. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. He turned around smiled.

"Hi Firework," He said. She waved. Her fingertips began to spark.

"Look what I can do," She said. Her fingernails began to sparkle then they stopped, leaving a sparkle nail polish.

"Coo!" I exclaimed. I took her hand and looked at them. Fire Flame then came to the stage.

"Hello again," She said.

"Hello," Everyone replied.

"As you all know we defeated the government, but nothing has happened. The counsel and I have agreed to attack Washington D.C." Fire Flame said. Everyone cheered including me. The president should be yelled at for not stopping us.

"Be ready by tomorrow morning," she said and walked of stage. I looked at Ghost, then at the little girl.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Pack anything you need, this will be a huge war," He said. He kissed my forehead and ran off to his buddies.

"Come on Firework," I said.

"Angel Sky, what do I pack?" She asked.

"Pack what you brought a couple weeks ago, and things you might need to survive in a city," I said.

"MONEY!" She squealed and ran off. I laughed. She was full of evergy.

I still had on my battle uniform. I fixed my belt and placed it on my bed. I ran to my dresser and pulled out my cash. I shoved it into a pocket and ran out the door.

I ran out of Golden City and into the sunlight. It was evening. I put my woven hat on and bolted towards base. I kept running and then I came by my house. BINGO!

I knock on the door. I hear footsteps. Mom opens the door.

"Autumn!" She screamed. She then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. I stared at her for a sec, then ran towards the rock base. I called Jack.

"Jack, ask Ratchet to open the metal doors," I asked.

"Sure," He replied. We hung up. The metal door flew open and I ran through. I levitated up in the air and sat on the railing.

"Did Miko tell you?" I asked. All the bots in the room nodded. Including Raf and Jack.

"I'm sorry…wait why are you guys crying?" I asked. Jacks eyes were pink and Raf was hugging his knees. Miko was holding onto Bulkheads foot.

"Auttie or should I say Angel Sky, this is our last day here on Earth," Optimus said. I was in shock.

"You can't leave, we are starting our war," I said. I stood in the air.

"You ended our war; we can go build Cybertron again." Arcee said. I looked at her. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"We need you," I said.

"This is Separatists war, not Cybertron's war," Ratchet mumbled.

"Say it lud so we can hear it, well maybe not for me," Miko said. Ratchet sighed.

"We must leave," He said. I hugged Arcee's neck. She patted my back.

"You can talk to us through your watch you know," Ratchet said. I looked at him and broke away form Arcee.

"I can?" I asked. He stared awkwardly at the ground.

"I made your watch to call form different planets across the universe," He said. I nodded.

"Thanks Ratchet," I said. He nodded. I dropped to the ground and looked at the time. It was 7:00 o'clock.

"I'm passed curfew again," I said. The bots looked at me.

"You guys are some of the closest people I have to family," I said. I hugged Optimus's foot.

"We will never remember you Auttie, thank you for killing Megatron," Bee said. I was crying now.

"I will miss you guys," I said. Ratchet set my coordinates and started the ground bridge.

"See you in the morning, Angel Sky," Miko said. I nodded.

I walked into my room. The entire room was getting ready for bed or doing homework. That reminds me, I haven't been to school in so long. I walk over rot my bed and take of my boots. I get under the covers and stare at the ceiling above me.

Pictures of Me when I was little using my first powers, My Separatists buddies, newspaper articles, and pictures of the Autobots were all taped above me.

"Night, Angel Sky," Soul Catcher said. She taped the bottom of my bunk.

"Night," I replied and curled up under my covers. I let out a tear of joy and a tear of losing my family again.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this story!**


	10. Chapter 9

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP

"Angel Sky, break the clock," Thyme mumbled. I rolled over and levitated to the floor. I stood two feet away from the clock and crushed it with my force.

"GET UP NOW!" I yelled. All the girls in my room sat up.

"Owe! I hit my head," Torpedo said as she rubbed her head.

Fire Flame was nowhere in sight. Probably getting ready for…

"THE WAR!" I yelled, I quickly collected my stuff and ran to find Firework.

"Uff," I said. I fell to the ground. I look in front of me to find her

"Hey Angel Sky," She said groaning. I got up and levitated her up.

"Ok, let's go," I said. We began to run down to the deportation area. We jumped into a hole, walked down the stairs, and into a room full of people.

"Ladies and gentle that are here, today is a day to remember. We will take over Washington D.C. We will do whatever it takes, for our future generations to live freely," Fire flame said. Her hair was fury red and she wore the leader war uniform.

I out my hands in my pocket and pulled out my Separatists pin that I wore in my hair. I looked at the colors.

"To your stations please," Fire Flame ended. She ran of stage and met a bunch of people asking questions.

I looked at the 7 year old. She is strong, but to young. I kneeled in front of her.

"Firework, I want you to keep this," I said. I placed the pin in her palm. She looked at it.

"Separatists pin," She asked.

"Yep, and I want you to have it. It gave me good luck," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"To little girls only," I said.

"You're little," She said. I face palmed.

"Not part of this conversation," I said. She smiled. Her cheeks and fingernails sparkled.

"Let me put it in your hair," I said. She nodded and turned around. I moved pieces of her hair out of the way and placed the pin in her bun.

"Thanks," She said. I then felt an arm rest on my shoulder and someone hugging me on the other side.

"Hey guess who it is?" The girl asked.

"Ghost and Sound High," I said. Miko stomped her foot.

"Damn, you're good," She said. I smiled and hugged Ghost.

"Let's go," He said. Evergreen ran up with us. We had our group, except Oceana.

"We can fight together with only five people," Firework said. Ghost picked her up.

"We will," He said. We ran for the truck and hopped in. Everyone waved goodbye to the people staying and we drove off.

With Ratchets help, we used the ground bridge and safely arrived in Washington D.C.

"We can do this," I said. I put my hand out. Miko then put her hand on mine, then Ghost, then Evergreen, then Firework. Our stamps glowed.

"Separatists of the world," We chanted. We threw our hands up.

Tiny little balls of light resembling our powers flew up and bursted into sparks. We watched them.

"Let's make this better for our future generations," Ghost said.

The truck stopped in front of the White House.

"Thank you Autobots," I said to myself.

We all jumped out and ran into the White House.

This is our revenge and our way for freedom.

The "Separatists World War" will bring freedom to everyone.

* * *

_I used to be afraid of giving up  
The road was just too tough  
Out here on my own  
My path was so alone_

**_(Sitting in the alley)_**__

But now I see clearly  
Everything within me  
Is reaching up to the sky  
I can see the world with open eyes

_**(Showing powers for first time in Golden City)**_

_You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance_

_**(Sitting in Optimus's hand)**_

_With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again_

**_(Running in the battle)_**

_Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise  
_

**_(Separatists getting shot)_**

_Never lift your head up to the sky  
And find yourself asking, "Why?"  
Never see them eye to eye  
With the hardships of life_

**_(Sitting in tree and looking at Stamp)_**

_But faith is where my heart is  
Let energy replace my doubts  
Won't let my trials get the best of me  
I'm marching forth towards my destiny_

**_(Standing in mirror looking at uniform)_**

_You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance_

**_(Hugging Ghost)_**__

With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again

___**(Laughing with Miko)  
**__  
To dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise  
_

**_(Crying in the Basement as a little girl. And levitating for the first time. Surprised!)_**

_Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise_

_**(Hugging Firework looking at her and smiling)**_

_You can try to hurt me  
Doubt me and desert me  
I'll feel the will of kings  
With my mind I'll plant a seed_

**_(Megatron Blowing up, Auttie falling Arcee grabs her.)  
_**_  
And you know a tree will grow  
And take me in  
To safety's arms  
I will descend_

**_(Kissing Ghost)  
_**_  
Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise_

_**(Sitting in truck heading to government. Looking at little 4 year old girl in corner.)**_

_Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise  
_

**_(Separatists and Autobots fighting)_**

_Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise  
Oh ohh ohh_

**_(Auttie smiling. Levitating in room. Running into White house)_**

**_Black hole ends ending_**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it! Probably one of my top stories I have written!**


End file.
